


Hard Choices

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Series: distance makes the heart grow fonder [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes down to it, love is never really enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Henry’s about 15 here and I’m putting Peter’s age around 17 or 18. This little drabble is inspired by the quote from the Chaos of the Stars: 
> 
> "And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you."

They were standing on the shores of Neverland, watching as Rumplestiltskin and Regina perform the spell to open a portal to take them home. Peter was standing a few inches away from Henry. Their hands centimetres apart. He didn't hesitate holding it in his and bringing it up to his lips to press a light kiss on it. Henry turned towards him, his gaze questioning. "Would you hate me if I asked you stay?" Peter asked, looking Henry in the eyes. "Stay here, stay with me." Peter told him, not waiting for the younger boy's answer. He knew it was unfair because he knew how hard it was to choose. Peter had others to think about as well. Henry valued his family like he valued his lost boys, possibly even more since they were all related in one way or another. No matter how much power Peter had, he can't change the fact that Henry valued his family more than them and he didn't resent him for that. Henry looked at their joined hands and stayed quiet. **He didn't know what to say.** It was too much to ask. Peter could come with them but he will lose his power, his immortality and the lost boys will have to stay in Neverland and he can't have that. 

Henry knew Peter could stay in their world, in his world. He had to be in Neverland for the Lost Boys, for his family. "I..." Henry started to say. He gazed in his eyes and his heart was hammering in his chest. He wanted to punch Peter for asking him to stay because he knew he can't in Neverland either. What about his family? He's only gotten them back, he's only gotten together, how can he leave them? How can they leave him? It wasn't just a choice of staying or going. It was a choice between his family or Peter. Would he be happy knowing that he can never come home to Storybrooke, his home? Would he be happy knowing that he left behind someone he loved in a place he can never come back? Henry closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't..." Henry whispered. "Peter, I can't." He could feel his tears falling down his cheeks and along with it is his heart shattering in a million pieces.

Peter blinked back the tears because he can't cry in front of his boys or his enemies. He can't cry in front of Henry because it will make it harder on the boy. He wiped away the boy's tears and kissed his forehead. He wasn't surprised with Henry's answer. He expected it. He knew it. He knew it was the only answer to his question. There was still a part of him that hoped though. It was a very tiny part of Peter's heart. He realised that it wouldn't really be his Henry if he chose to stay. He smirked, tucking stray strands of Henry's hair behind his ear. "I know." Peter told him. "I know." Peter repeated.

Henry sat down on the sand, pulling Peter down with him. They watched as Emma and the others prepared to leave the island forever. Henry squeezed his hand when Emma and Mary Margaret came to get him. Henry allowed himself to look back at the older boy as he walked away from him. Peter offered him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Henry's heart shattered even more. "I'm sorry," Henry mouthed, hoping his eyes conveyed the sorrow in his heart. "I'm sorry." He repeated. _I wish I could stay._

Peter walked over to him, pulling him back. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him for one last time before pressing his forehead against Henry's. "In another life, in an alternate universe," Peter began to say. His voice cracked a little and he hated, absolutely hated it. Why did fate have to be so cruel? "In another time, where you're just you and I'm just me, we'll be together; we'll be happy." Peter took a deep breath. "Nothing getting in between us but your meddlesome family."

Henry tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Peter was looking at him, "We'd find each other, don't we?" Henry asked. He won't regret choosing his family. He was happy with his decision. There was a small part of his brain thinking of another reality where he chose other wise. "In that alternate version of reality, we'd be together?" Henry looked hopeful and Peter nodded.

Peter kissed his forehead. And just as he pulled away, the portal opened. "You'd choose me and I'd choose you." Peter told him and with that, he gently pushed Henry farther away. The portal swallowed him and his family, bringing them back to Storybrooke.


End file.
